ATF 11 After Hours
by retirw
Summary: Chris takes them fishing. Vin gits nekid again.


They don't belong to me. Wish they did. Paid only in warm fuzzies which have no redeemable value.

Author's note// indicates thoughts projected or read by another/ _italic writing indicates personal thoughts. _

* * *

After Hours

Since they had to fire on the gun dealers during their latest bust the whole team was on administrative leave until the investigation was over. Larabee sat in his office studying his team thoughtfully.

_Everyone is short tempered and tense. Since we have this mandatory time off I believe some down time is in order. Vin's going to explode if he doesn't get out of the city soon. I'll take them up to the cabin and go fishing. Ezra will hate it. Maybe next time he'll think twice before he scares the shit out of me. I wonder if I can get the Judge to order us to go? I would really rather not be on their shit list for a whole week. _

Chris talked to the Judge and was soon informing his guys of the upcoming fishing trip.

"Mr. Larabee, I have a pressing engagement," Ezra began.

"Cancel it," Chris ordered. "Everyone is to meet here at 5:00 am tomorrow," Chris ordered. He went onto explain about the cabin and what gear they would probably need.

"This is going to be great," JD enthused.

"Ever been fishing?" Buck asked.

"No, You can teach me can't you?" JD asked with a grin. Playful teasing continued the rest of the afternoon.

77777777

The men straggled into the office as 5 am approached. JD seemed to be walking in his sleep. Josiah was rumpled drinking coffee out of a quart size mug. Nathan was quieter than normal and kept checking his medical kit. Buck must have dressed in the dark. Even he was startled by how badly he clashed. Chris carried in a bag of pastries. Vin sauntered in with wet hair.

"Are you just getting up, Junior," Buck teased.

"Nah went fer a run. Figured ya'd 'preciate it iffen I showered," Vin drawled in a huskier than usual tone.

"Ezra?" Chris asked.

"Not in yet," Josiah admitted. .

"He's here," Vin nodded into the hall. The elevator doors opened emitting a perfectly groomed Standish.

"Move out," Chris growled. The men piled their gear into one of the ATF Suburban's.

"Is this gonna be kosher, Chris?" Buck asked softly.

"We're all officially on call," Chris reminded.

"You aren't fishing?" JD asked Vin in disappointment.

"I'll fish," Vin responded. Vin chuckled at the doubting looks aimed at his battered old bag. Next to it lay Vin's back pack. JD's gear was so new that he hadn't removed all the price tags yet. The rest of the gear went from gently used to does it still work? Ezra added a leather case and a well used, but cared for fly rod.

"We'll stop and get food on the way," Chris said. Vin started for his Harley without a word.

"Vin?" Chris called.

/Cain't ride in there Chris/ Vin turned to face him. Chris noted the tense stance and guarded eyes. Chris nodded and climbed behind the wheel.

Buck chuckled when JD discovered that Ezra had crawled into the comfortable nest that he had made for himself in the back. Josiah was shotgun and ready to fight to stay there. So Buck and Nathan climbed in the back seat sandwiching JD between them.

The ride was relaxing and peaceful. They were pulling into the driveway of the cabin 3 ½ hrs. later. Vin pulled up beside them as they stopped. Removing his helmet Vin's relaxed features eased some of Chris' concern.

Vin studied the clouds a moment. Looking around he spotted a piece of 2x10 laying against the wood shed. Carefully he placed it over the steps onto the porch. Restarting the Harley he rode it up the board and onto the covered porch. Chris breathed a sigh of relief as Vin made it up the board safely.

"It weren't dangerous Cowboy," Vin smirked.

"Why are you parking it up there?" JD frowned.

"Rain's comin' be here in 15 minutes," Vin responded. They got everything in just as the storm hit.

"How'd you know?" JD asked in awe.

"Felt it," Vin replied as he busied himself laying the fire. Bemused glances were exchanged among the others. Ezra smiled tapping his watch with a index finger. Vin suddenly raised his head.

"Lightening," he growled softly.

"Mr. Tanner there isn't any ...," A loud crack and the room lit up with a flash. "My mistake," Ezra whispered.

"Junior, there wasn't any lightening till that one," Buck reminded as the thunder crashed and lightening flashed almost continuously.

"Could smell it building," Vin explained.

"How long is it going to last?" Josiah asked jokingly.

"Stop day after tamarra 'bout noon," Vin said as he lit the fire. Looks were exchanged was he joking?

7777777

The men were full of the Chili that Josiah had been smart enough to bring with them. Gear was sorted. Beds selected. Lies exchanged and stories denied. A pleasant time in front of the fire among friends.

"Feels mighty good," Buck stretched his feet closer to the hearth. Ezra was relaxed in a chair in the corner reading a book. Vin brought in a tray full of mugs topped with whipped cream.

"Hot Chocolate," JD crowed. Vin passed around mugs setting his own on the hearth. He set Ezra's on the table beside him. Vin walked into the room Ezra was using and returned with a blanket. Carefully he covered Ezra tucking the blanket around him. He raised Ezra's feet and pulled a corner of the blanket under them to protect them from the cold. Waiting patiently Vin caught Ezra's wrist in a gentle grip after a page was turned. The mug was pressed into the palm and he released his hold. Vin moved back to his spot on the rug tucking his legs under him. He gazed into the fire and sipped his cocoa. Seeming unaware of the amusement he had offered the others.

Soft chuckles were heard as the rug soon held the sprawled JD. JD was snoring softly. Vin soon slipped into sleep settling into a curled ball soaking in the fire's heat. Nathan laughed softly.

"Nathan?" Buck asked.

"Just thinking," Nathan nodded to the youngest two.

"JD's mostly puppy. All sprawled out can't even lay still when he sleeps," Nathan observed.

"Reckon that makes Junior a cat. I can see that," Buck allowed.

Ezra lay down his book and stared in bemusement at the blanket and the empty mug.

"I have been remiss. To whom do I owe my appreciation," Ezra finally spoke.

"Vin fixed you up," Nathan answered. Ezra seemed almost fragile as he stroked the blanket with his fingers.

"Ezra?" Josiah asked softly.

"It was most kind," Ezra whispered.

Supper consisted of sandwiches and canned soup. A game of poker started up. Josiah and Chris set up a chess set next to the fireplace and battled it out. Vin had something brewing over the fire in a heavy pot. What ever it was it smelled wonderful. At a lull in the poker game Vin brought in mugs and a ladle. He started dipping up his concoction and passing around the mugs.

"Mulled Cider," Josiah sighed and took a deep breath.

"Oh this is good," Nathan exclaimed. The rest of the men made appreciative noises. Vin cocked his head and looked over at Ezra. The others had been back several times for refills.

"Mr. Tanner how much alcohol is in your brew?" Ezra asked.

"Good thing no one's drivin,'" Vin grinned wickedly.

"Rum?" Ezra asked.

"Nah, apple brandy," Vin chuckled.

"They may have hangovers," Ezra warned.

"Maybe, but they's gonna sleep good tanight," Vin replied.

The rain fell steadily. The sound of the rain drumming on the tin roof was incredibly soothing.

Josiah woke in the deepest part of the night. The cabin was chilly as he made his way to the bathroom. On his way back to bed he paused at the closet door. _Just call me Mom. _

Josiah pulled an arm full of blankets out and started checking on the others. Speaking softly to Chris as he entered the room he spread another blanket over him. Making the rounds Josiah spread another blanket over Buck and added one to the mound that was JD. Ezra slept curled on his side with his limbs tucked close to his body. There's not even a wrinkle in the blanket. Ezra sighed softly as the blanket was added. Josiah smiled softly as Ezra began to uncurl. _He must have been cold. _Nathan was sprawled on the second bed in the room he was sharing with Josiah. Josiah pulled the blanket already on the bed down over the bare feet, then added another cover. Josiah spread one on his own bed and started to crawl in. Looking down at the seventh blanket Josiah realized he hadn't seen Vin.

_Where is the boy? _Josiah frowned and went to find the missing man. Josiah was becoming concerned. _He's not in a bed. He's not on the floor of Chris' room. He's not by the fire. The couches are empty. Where did he get to?_ Josiah stood holding the extra blanket for a moment, while he considered where the missing man might be. Opening the door he stepped out on to the porch. A shadow next to the building drew Josiah closer.

_Here's our lamb. _Being careful to make enough noise Josiah spoke as he approached. Vin was rolled tightly in a blanket laying on a rug he had pulled out of the cabin. "Feeling trapped, Brother?" Josiah whispered softly as he spread the blanket over the sleeping man. _So very young. He is on guard even in his sleep. _Josiah sighed softly and headed in.

"Thank ya, 'thia," Vin's sleepy voice murmured.

"Sleep well, Son," Josiah replied as he searched out his own bed.

7777777

The rain was still falling the next morning when Chris appeared. Vin was sitting out on the porch with his feet on the rail, drinking a cup of coffee. Chris poured himself a cup and took a sip. Grimacing he poured in milk to tame the road tar that Vin made. Chris dropped into a chair next to Vin. The two men sat quietly enjoying the calm and the company. Half an hour later they heard someone else stirring around.

"Have a nice talk?" Josiah smiled as he carried a cup of fresh coffee out to Chris.

"Reckon," Vin snorted. Vin climbed to his feet and went inside. Josiah snagged Vin's chair and joined Chris in enjoying the morning.

Vin opened the door and called "Come and git it or I'll throw it ta tha hogs". Chuckling the two men went in to breakfast. Vin was enjoying himself pounding on doors and yelling.

"I could really hate you," Buck snarled as he appeared. JD stumbled down the hall mobile but not really awake. Nathan's eyes were blood shot and he was obviously suffering a headache.

"Let me die," he moaned as he appeared. Ezra opened the door calmly. Blinking several times he focused on Vin.

"Mr. Tanner," he sighed. Vin hit the floor as Ezra swept his feet out from under him. Without a word he closed the door.

"Ah hell! Ez, I'se got biscuits, milk gravy and grits," Vin called.

"Homemade biscuits?" Ezra asked.

"And homemade strawberry jam," Vin bribed. The door opened and Ezra reappeared in his silk pajamas. Without speaking he offered a hand to help Vin up. Then the two made their way to the kitchen.

A plateful of bacon and sausage made the rounds. Closely followed by a plate of fluffy biscuits and a bowl of milk gravy. Sliced tomatoes, grits, jams, jelly, fried apples and eggs all graced the table.

"Josiah will ya ask tha blessin'," Vin softly asked. Embarrassed men lay down their utensils and bowed their heads. Silently the men ate expressing their appreciation for Vin's efforts. JD watched as Vin and Ezra opened biscuits piled sausages on their plates and covered it all with gravy. Tomatoes were added to the plate and a mound of grits and a helping of fried apples.

"It's a southern thing," Josiah explained to the confused youngster.

"What is that?" JD nudged a small mound of white stuff.

"Grits," Buck answered. JD tasted them cautiously.

"Not much flavor," he commented.

"They's used like rice or pasta somethin' ta fill up a holler spot. Makes tha rest go farther," Vin explained. "Ya kin add a little sugar iffen ya want. After all yer a damn Yankee," Vin's lips twitched as he directed.

"Wow!" JD exclaimed as he ate a bite of the thicker than usual sausage.

"Yeah wow!" Nathan almost moaned in ecstasy. "What kind of sausage is this?" he asked.

"Pork it's homemade. What makes it sa different is them's canned sausages," Vin responded.

"Blessings from above. Sugar cured and Smoked," Ezra sighed as he ate bacon. "Mr. Tanner, my sincere appreciation for the finest meal I have eaten since I left Atlanta," Ezra complimented.

"Damn Vin, if you weren't so bony I'd propose," Buck had a blissful look on his face as he ate a biscuit.

"Brother Chris if you take another helping of those divine apples, I'll be saying a beautiful eulogy over you," Josiah spoke in a perfectly serious tone. The apple bowl was set down with a clatter.

"Yuck!" JD muttered as Vin topped his eggs with catchup.

"Mr. Tanner that is without doubt one of the most atrocious things I've ever seen preformed," Ezra exclaimed.

"Figure iffen yer gonna kill baby chickens there ought ta be some blood," Vin answered serenely.

"Gross," JD moaned pushing his plate back slightly. The others shook their heads at the unique reasoning.

"I'm stuffed," Nathan moaned as he rose from the table.

"I've been inspired," Ezra stood and stretched. Checking the cabinets, refrigerator and freezer he called out.

"How does Lasagna sound for supper, Vin?" Ezra asked.

"Sounds fine," Vin answered as he started picking up dirty dishes to carry to the kitchen.

"I've got KP," Buck said as he took the dishes away from Vin.

"Where'd you learn to cook like that?" JD asked.

"Ma taught me ta make biscuits," Vin explained. "Tha rest I just picked up as I went," he shrugged.

"Where do you find canned sausage?" Josiah demanded.

"I helped Picket butcher last fall. I put up tha sausage and did the curing and smoking fer tha old man," Vin explained.

"Did you make the jam?" Chris asked in surprise.

"Nah, Miss Lisa in records had a flat a while back and brought me jam fer changing tha tire.

The men spent the day relaxing and taking it easy. Stiff competition broke out when JD discovered a genus edition of Trivial Pursuit in a closet.

"I would wager that Mr. Tanner and I could defeat the rest of you at this particular endeavor," Ezra announced.

"You and Vin against the five of us?" Buck asked.

"Certainly," Ezra smirked.

"What's the wager?" Chris asked.

"KP, winner doesn't have ta clean tha kitchen," Vin suggested. The terms of the wager were excepted and the game began.

"We were skunked," JD mourned.

"I figured Ezra would be the one to watch," Buck shook his head.

"Brother Vin is full of surprises," Josiah sighed as he wiped down the table.

"Chris, what's Vin's IQ?" JD asked.

"Don't know, but damned if I don't ask," Chris chuckled.

"It won't be accurate," Nathan spoke up.

"Why?" Chris asked softly.

"Vin's gonna skew the results for two reasons. The dyslexia and his eidetic memory," Nathan explained.

Vin spent much of the day sitting on the porch. "You OK, cowboy?" Chris asked at one point.

"I'se fine. Listening ta tha sermon," Vin responded. Chris frowned and went back inside.

"Damned mystic," Chris muttered as he sank into a chair in front of the hearth.

"Vin?" Buck asked.

"Said he was listening to the sermon," Chris muttered.

"Listenin' ta God move in them mountains," Josiah softly quoted something Vin had said once.

7777777

The weather cleared at noon the next day. Earning Vin a few looks from the rest of the team.

"Now we can go fishing," JD bounced.

"Won't be bitin' taday 'cause of tha rain. Sunrise tamarra be a fine time," Vin offered. JD looked crestfallen. "Be a good time ta learn ta cast," Vin suggested.

The day dissolved into one hilarious adventure after another. Buck, Chris and Josiah were all determined to teach JD how to cast. Problem was none of them did it quite the same way. After the first ten minutes Nathan removed the hooks from lines. That way he wasn't removing them from people. While a heated discussion was in progress on the best way to cast. Ezra silently led JD to the stream and coached him through the basics of casting.

"What's the best way?" JD asked after he had successfully cast for the first time.

"The best style of cast is one which ends with the successful capture of a fish," Ezra flashed his dimples.

"Think they noticed were not there?" JD asked after a while.

"Nah, I kin still hear'em discussin'," Vin's voice floated over the water.

"Jeez Vin, don't scare me like that," JD gasped.

"Well I'se here first," Vin chuckled from a comfortable patch of sunshine on the other side of the creek.

7777777

The next morning the mighty fishermen were out bright and early. "Guess Vin isn't fishing after all," JD sighed.

"He knows he doesn't have a chance against the best," Buck crowed. Vin arrived around 9:00 with his back pack.

"Take yerself a break JD," Vin called. When JD sank down on a rock. Vin handed him a thermos and a wrapped package. "Figured ya were gettin' hungry," Vin explained. "Reckon I'll go feed them ole bears for they start ta chewin' on each other," Vin chuckled as he nodded to the scowling men. Vin headed upstream handing out coffee and breakfast burritos as he went. He sat with Chris while he ate. Then collected the trash from each man as he headed back down stream. Vin hunkered on the bank watching JD cast for a while.

"Decided not to fish after all?" JD asked.

"Waitin' fer it ta warm up a might. Got me a spot all picked out," Vin answered. Vin disappeared without a word.

Chris started back down stream about lunch time. He had three nice trout. Josiah had only one but it was a monster. Buck had two, JD had three good ones. Nathan had two and Ezra had braggin' rights with four. The fishermen teased and laughed as they headed in.

Buck laughed as he spotted Vin laying on a stone outcrop near the cabin sound asleep. "Junior's got a lot of cat in him. Give him a patch of sunshine and he can get comfortable in some of the damnedest places," he smiled.

Vin slipped out after lunch. He started down the trail to the stream. He sat down on the bank and started removing his sneakers. Then he shed a flannel shirt, a long sleeved Henley and a T-shirt. Next his jeans joined the other clothes and he waded out into the water. Vin waited patiently in a pool that was a little over knee deep.

"All these old guys want to do is take a nap," JD said as he dodged the thrown towel and scampered out the door. JD started down the trail towards the creek. JD froze as he spotted Vin in the water. Finally his curiosity could no longer be contained.

"Vin what are you doing?" JD asked.

"Going fishing," Vin's eyes twinkled.

"Guess this explains why you don't have tan lines," JD snickered. JD shook his head Vin was as naked as the day he was born. Well except for the shoulder harness holding a Colt 1911 and an Arkansas Toothpick.

"Vin why the arsenal?" JD asked.

"Reckon I'd feel plumb nekid without it JD," Vin answered seriously.

"Vin you are naked," JD laughed. "Don't you have any fishing gear?" JD asked.

"Didn't bring none," Vin answered.

"You can use mine if you want," JD offered.

"I'll catch me a fish fer dinner don't ya fret." Vin tensed and made a flashing movement. JD sat speechless looking at the trout flopping on the bank beside him. "Ya gonna let him get back in tha water?" Vin prodded. JD quickly captured the flopping fish.

JD studied the sharpshooter. _I can see him as a fur trapper or hunter of some kind a couple of hundred years ago. He's so different out here more approachable. _A sudden motion and a splash sent another trout flopping onto the bank. Vin waded out and dispatched his capture. "Your finished?" JD asked.

"Nah wanna get me a couple more. It'll irritate the rest of 'em ta no end," Vin answered with a mischievous look. "Moving ta a different spot don't wanna over fish this area," Vin explained.

Vin slid on his sneakers gathering his clothes he headed down stream.

"Vin you always seemed so ...shy," JD spoke as he walked along.

"Got no reason ta cover tha scars with ya. Ya ain't gonna go all silly on me," Vin flashed his rare smile. "Real peaceful here, JD," Vin sighed. Vin was so relaxed that JD ceased to notice that he wasn't dressed.

Vin stopped and gestured to JD to be quiet. Carefully he moved forward signaling JD to follow holding back a branch so JD could watch a fox fishing. JD's face lit up as the fox made his catch and trotted off with it's fish.

"Wow," JD exclaimed.

"She'll take it back ta her kits," Vin's husky voice explained.

Vin waded in at the next spot. Three trout joined the other two. Vin pulled his clothes back on and tied his shoes.

"Let's go make ole Bucklin holler," Vin flashed a wicked grin as JD giggled.

"Back already," Chris called from his seat on the porch as he saw the demonic duo approach.

"Yep," Vin answered as he sauntered up.

"No luck," Buck cat called.

"Not much only got me five," Vin sighed.

"You were only gone an hour," Buck groaned.

"What kind of fly did you use?" Chris asked softly.

"Didn't use one," Vin replied "just gotta use tha right bait". Vin carried his catch in to the kitchen.

"How 'n hell did he get 'em?" Buck frowned.

"Well now I know why Vin's so brown," JD snickered. "Vin waded out in the creek and just scooped them out of the water," JD enthused.

"He tickled them out?" Josiah laughed and shook his head. Chris' lips twitched as Buck stomped off muttering about 300 dollars worth of fishing gear and some scruffy Texan playing in the damn water.

7777777

Trout was the main course that evening. Some was fried, some was steamed. Vin simply split his and cleaned them out stuffing them with wild garlic, pine nuts and greens he had picked beside the stream. They were rolled in the mud until they had a thick coat covering them and laid them in the coals of the fire place.

"Shouldn't you have scaled them?" JD grimaced.

"Jus' wait," Vin returned. When they were ready to serve Vin pulled them from the coals taking them to the kitchen he tapped one with the back of a knife over the garbage can. The hard shell cracked and flaked off taking the scales with it. Vin laid it on a plate and moved onto the next till all five were ready.

Everyone settled into the meal. Passing the different style fish. A heavy skillet of fried potatoes and onions got a lot of attention.

"Mr. Tanner, what kind of greens did you use?" Ezra asked with a dreamy expression as he sampled the strangely fixed fish.

"Good fer naughts," Vin answered. "Most folks consider 'em weeds," Vin explained. "Ya kin use wild rice and mushrooms soaked in white wine if ya'd rather," he offered a variation.

"It will be good to go back to work Monday, but I'm sure going to miss the food," Josiah sighed pushing back from the table.

7777777

The last evening after supper Buck pulled out his beat up old guitar. Vin kept shifting uncomfortably and frowning. Finally he took the guitar away from Buck.

"You got a problem Junior?" Buck asked. Vin never replied. He lent over the old acoustic guitar and started tuning it. His fingers moved slowly through several chords and handed it back.

"Yer flat enough wit' out tha dang thin' bein' outta tune," Vin growled. Watching the bounty hunter for a while Ezra began to frown.

"Vin," Ezra called softly.

"What cha want Ez?" Vin whispered roughly his gravely voice hoarser then normal.

"Play for me," Ezra asked. Vin's head came up in startled shock. "Please," Ezra asked.

"Don't play no more," Vin growled.

"Please Vin?" Chris requested. Troubled blue eyes rested on the open faces of his team. Buck handed Vin the guitar. Vin ran fingers over the guitar hesitantly. Slowly he picked out chords. He'd flinch each time a chord was blurred or fouled. Then it was if a switch were flipped the chords sounded clear as a bell. They were aware of something special beginning. Ezra's lips twitched when Vin played The Gambler for him. His head bowed over the guitar he slid easily into Desperado. His whiskey dark tenor joined the guitar on House of the Rising Sun. It was silent as the last words of City of New Orleans faded.

"Mr. Tanner you are an incredible musician," Ezra sighed. "You're a powerful singer. You've managed to make us part of your music instead of sing to us. That is extremely rare indeed. A bard rather than a minstrel," Ezra's voice was full of emotion.

Vin looked up tears in his eyes. He was extremely vulnerable at that moment.

/You gave the music back./

"Your welcome, my friend," Ezra touched Vin's shoulder. Vin wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Vin set the guitar to the side and gave a shy shaky smile.

"Reckon them doctors did a better job on mah hands then I figured," Vin choked.

"Thank you, Vin," Josiah shook his head with a pleased look.

"Just full of surprises aren't ya Junior" Buck chuckled.

"Been 'long time since I'se played. Ya got anythin' in yer bag that'll help this? Nathan" Vin asked. Opening his hand he exposed the blistered fingers. "Don' have tha callouses like I used ta," he explained.

Josiah sighed in pleasure as his unit grew closer. Each taking strength from the group. Vin was healing and becoming what he had been born to be. Healer, Sage, Warrior, Rogue, Cynic, Pilgrim, now the Bard. Josiah was well pleased.

* * *

Authors notes:

Many people can feel an approaching storm. For the sensitive you can feel a charge in the air as lightening builds. There is also the scent of ozone.

There's not anything much better than apple cider on a rainy night. I can let you have my recipe but the apple brandy you have to do on your own. I don't use alcohol in mine.

The breakfast is a pretty standard one around my neck of the woods. There really is a huge difference in the sausage if you can it. I can let you have recipes for everything except the biscuits. I can't make a biscuit or a drop dumpling for nothin'. It works out though my husband makes great biscuits but his gravy is always a dark grey. we need each other to make breakfast

Yes you can catch fish this way.

Coating them in mud makes sort of a little oven around them. The scales really do peel off with the baked mud or clay. You can fix small birds this way too. No need to pluck them.

As for the fried taters and onions. Family legend indicates there has been more than one killing over them.


End file.
